


[TFP·救蜂]临床意外（拆卸）

by WilliaminaZ



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 13:43:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17326088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilliaminaZ/pseuds/WilliaminaZ
Summary: ※简介：大黄蜂拿回了变形齿轮，在救护车为他进行移植手术时，有些意外发生了。





	[TFP·救蜂]临床意外（拆卸）

**Author's Note:**

> ※一辆加制车，理论都是瞎编的

救护车接过那个失去光芒的变形齿轮，此时此刻它的主人和它一样萎靡不振，丧失了应有的金色光华。

然而救护车知道这不是盖棺定论的时候，一个医生的信念和技术一样重要。他扶着小战士的肩甲说：“过来吧bee，到医疗室来，我立刻给你实施手术。”

大黄蜂躺到维修台上死死盯着正上方的无影灯，他的光栅收缩成细缝，发声器里嘶嘶作响——他紧张到快要浑身冒烟了。

“哈哈放轻松点，”救护车为他连接好火种波频检测仪，“只是一个小手术，我不知道做过几百回了。”

并没有，变形齿轮移植他不过进行过4次而已，不包括遭受创伤的齿轮。

〖不需要进行麻醉吗？〗

“这样的小手术局麻就可以。”

他将利多卡铟注射进大黄蜂的右齿轮主液管。之所以要让大黄蜂醒着，是因为他需要时刻监控他的交感神经与变形齿轮的联合情况。也许红蜘蛛的氖射线破坏了齿轮内的神经突触，总之这场手术注定要如履薄冰。

小战士的手指不安地敲打着台面，局麻的坏处就是无法缓解病人的焦虑。

“关闭你的燃油节流芯片，这样能让你放松些。”

他让大黄蜂趴在维修台上计算着麻药起效的时间，拿起激光切割枪划开了他的右后腰装甲。

无影灯照进切口里，本应盛放器官的位置空荡荡一片，周围布满被毫无章法地切断的电线与液管。大部分微丝孔已经自行改线，但更大的管线只能暴露在外迸发着电火花。

可怜的孩子，那一定很疼，但他从未表现出一丝一毫的不适。为什么普神要让最善良坚强的小机子承受如此多的伤痛？难道失去声音还不够残忍吗？

〖救护车……你能修好我，对吗？〗

“是的，一定能。”他更换掉黏连的输液管，手法沉稳，“相信我吧。”

〖我相信你。你一直是我最信任的医官。〗

大黄蜂的话犹如一记磁力重拳击在他火种上。一瞬间，被剖开的部位仿佛变成了小战士颈项上残忍的空洞。

现在不是自怨自艾的时候，救护车锁死数据闪回，他唯一能做的就是不让悲剧进一步恶化。

火种波频检测仪与脑波捕捉器忠实地画着线，滴答声仿佛倒计时。大黄蜂一直与他有一搭没一搭地聊着，聊人类朋友、刚看的小马电影、贾斯帕的天气……救护车也认真听着、回答着，他明白大黄蜂在害怕，所以用聊天的方式缓解恐惧。

〖救护车……一切顺利吗？〗闷闷的电子音从大黄蜂的手臂间传来。

“是啊，顺利极了。”

很长一段沉默，他再次出声时有些打颤：〖我感觉很奇怪。〗

救护车停下：“哪里奇怪？”

〖很热，无法集中精神。〗小门翼晃了晃，〖有个地方……液压在变高。〗

糟了。

长时间专注于神经纤维的重建，救护车甚至没有注意到大黄蜂逐渐攀升的机温，几台监控屏上呈现的数据都已经出现了明显的异常，而他全然没有发现……这是一个致命的低级错误！

“Bee，你说液压在变高？可以具体些吗？”

眼前的机体犹犹豫豫地调整姿势，却被医生按住，他极不情愿地说：〖能量液在往下传输……系统里有一个没见过的仪表，粉色的，快要指到头了。〗

在救护车行医的四百万年里还从未遇见过这样的临床表现，他只从导师口中听闻过——当局麻病人在进行器官移植时，重建神经纤维会有一定的概率激活交感神经导致对接系统的异常激活。由于每个机的电位阈值不同，这种情况多发于阈值较低的处机中。

理论上说这种情况不会致命，他狠下心决定把手术的最后阶段完成后再想办法。

“这是正常现象，再忍忍。”

〖可是、可是……〗金色的装甲开始溢出冷凝液，〖我的前挡板里面好胀……好难受！〗

“坚强点，Bee。”在大黄蜂的低吟中，救护车保持着手部传感器的稳定。他只需要焊接好最后几根大液管就能结束了。

这和忍耐疼痛不一样，对接系统的充能是种持续的低电流刺激，对脑模块的影响和缓又磨人。小处机哪里受得住这种折磨，他甚至不知道自己身上发生了什么，他把发烫的面甲埋进手臂间呜咽着，散热片一个个打开，轰鸣声此起彼伏。

终于，最后一根电缆也连好了，变形齿轮的晶体管隐约出现了金光。老医官紧绷的面甲终于得以放松，他用导管引出多余的组织漏液，把腰甲重新焊上。

“结束了，你可以起来了。”他擦着头雕上的冷凝液，感到覆盖在机体上的沉重压力全部蒸发了，“大黄蜂？”

小汽车人不住地发抖：〖可还是很难受……我这是怎么了，救护车？〗

“抱歉……其实手术还剩最后一步。”医生叹了口气，“你能打开前挡板吗？”

大黄蜂翻身坐了起来，前挡板卡扣弹动几下还是没能打开，他摇摇头：〖不行，系统显示未发现变形反馈信号。〗

救护车的火种又立刻消沉了下去。手术失败，一定是齿轮深层的集成电路被烧焦了。他第一次站在手术台前感到一种前所未有的可怕愤怒——医生没有力挽狂澜的火力，却也医不好自己的战友。此刻他恨的不是霸天虎，而是没能阻止悲剧重演的自己。

“大黄蜂，接下来我需要你按照我的指令来做。”救护车说。

〖好的……〗

“我们的输入系统作为备用能量接入设备，可以独立于神经控制被动开启，现在我要你找到后挡板的暗扣，把它打开。”

粉色的仪表盘代表着次级能量液的填充体积，他需要一次过载来排出积聚的液体。前挡板被锁死，使用接口是下下策，若非他作为医生的无能，事情根本不会进行到这一步。

大黄蜂探手在自己腿间摸索了很久才打开后挡板，崭新的银色接口还留着刚从流水线上下来时的透明漆釉，代表这里还从未被触碰过。

救护车加大了换气功率，他继续说道：“把手指插进接口，先用食指就好。”

〖这样吗？〗大黄蜂轻轻插入了一个指节，他看起来非常为难。

“再深入些，全插进去。”

小家伙很慢很慢地吞下自己的整根食指，接着救护车又让他放入中指，不断抽出插回的同时分开两指扩开接口。随着内壁的集成电路被摩擦、挤压，大黄蜂渐渐生出一种奇妙的感受，让他机温攀升，发声器里电流不受控制地乱窜。

“在你接口内大约两个指节处有一个凸出的传感节点。”

他把机体缩成一团，低着头不让救护车看到他的表情：〖我找到了。〗

“很好，弯曲手指按压它。”

大黄蜂的风扇响得堪比V10引擎，他勾着手指去碰传感节点，每次触碰都会激起浪潮般的电信号冲上处理器。陌生又刺激的体验很快就让处机哽咽起来：〖我不行，我做不到……〗

救护车告诉自己不要看，但小战士柔软的呻吟和蜷缩双腿抠挖自己接口的样子不停挑逗着他的精神聚焦器。他不得不多开了两块散热片，他想咽一口电解液可是嘴里早就干涸了。

“你做得到，大黄蜂。我知道这有些难但你一定可以……”

〖我要你帮我！〗大黄蜂叫了起来，〖你是医生，你一定可以帮我！拜托了……〗

湿润的小接口微微翕动着仿佛邀请，救护车将两根手指挤进去，他的指节更粗更有力，最重要的是他更有经验，处机立刻在他手中抖得像个涡旋摇匀机。大黄蜂紧紧抓着他的手臂蹬动小腿，在一阵杂乱尖锐的电子音中过载了。

前挡板缝隙里渗出粉色的次级能量液，大黄蜂筋疲力尽地倒在维修台上。

救护车望着手上晶莹剔透的润滑液情绪复杂。在帮助大黄蜂过载的过程中他可耻地硬了，他无可救药地发现自己不仅是个失败的医生，还成了个道貌岸然的伪君子……

“你可以回去了，Bee。”他忍住机体在欲望中颤抖，背过身去躲避小战士的注视，“手术失败了，我很抱歉……”

他听到身后机体轴承运转的声音，随后一只四指小手抓住了他的手臂。

〖没关系救护车，我知道你尽力了。你还好吗？你看起来不太舒服……〗

“我很好，真的。”

大黄蜂拉着他执意要他转过来，当他看到那双清澈见底的光学镜时几乎芯痛得流泪。他听到损坏的发声器里传出的电子音说：〖你不好，我知道的。刚才你帮了我，这次我也想帮你。〗

救护车挥开他的手：“不行！大黄蜂你根本不懂……”在他还未接受正规的生理教育时就被卷入了战争，他不会明白刚才发生的事情意味着什么，更不懂自己刚说的话会造成什么后果。

〖其实我懂。〗他低下脑袋，〖我听飞过山讲过什么是‘对接’，他说那是最美好的体验，尤其是当你和亲近的机做时……〗

“而我们不能！”救护车忽然握住大黄蜂的小肩膀，“我让你失去了两样最重要的东西，是我间接地毁了你的未来……”

〖你在说什么呀，救护车？〗大黄蜂将手覆盖在他腕甲上，〖你只看到了两次失败，却忘记了你将我从鬼门关拉回来的54次。如果不是你，我早就没有未来了。〗

小战士静静地望着他，用一种令他畏惧的真诚眼神，望着他。那些发自火种流露的关切与理解正净化着他的懊悔，融化他的厚壳，让他在这位年轻的战友面前发热、释然、热泪盈眶。

〖所以请让我帮你。〗

谁能狠下心来不去喜爱他？

救护车默许地倾身覆上黄色的小机体，将坚硬的输出管送入紧致的甬道。他感受到对方的颤抖和扣进他背后车厢缝隙的手指。他希望疼痛可以让大黄蜂反悔，可是对方流着清洁液坚持要他继续。

接口里分泌出更多润滑液，让粗大的输出管进出得更加顺畅。年轻战士显示出了优秀的身体机能，在极短的时间内度过了不应期，开始在新一轮对接中获得更大的快感。

〖再、再快些。〗他用脚跟磕着医官的大腿。

“不能再快了。”救护车的风箱全部以最高功率旋转着，他忍住大开大合的冲动，“你刚做完手术，伤口……”

圆圆的光学镜立刻气呼呼地瞪了起来，他愈发用力地用脚跟攻击医官，说：〖我的伤口一点也不痛！〗

“那是因为麻药还在起作用。”

〖我就是要你快一点！〗

“如果伤口开裂了我还要给你重新做手术。让我这个老家伙歇歇吧，大黄蜂！”

〖我知道了，因为你是个老家伙所以快不起来！〗

“……”刚才还把救护车感动得一塌糊涂，没一会儿就又暴露出了孩子气的本质。医生实在气不过，提起大黄蜂的小细腰一鼓作气捅到次级油箱口。

油箱口是比G点还要敏感的部位，布满了游离神经末梢。战士发出一声短促尖锐的电子音，他猛地昂起头差点撞在床板上。

他要让大黄蜂知道永远别出言挑衅一个老医生。顶在油箱口的输出管仍然留出了一部分在外面，于是他按着颤抖不止的大黄蜂，慢慢破开垫片把自己完全送进油箱。

〖太深了……别……〗

“我不需要太快也能让你哭出来。”

机体解剖学是医学的重中之重，再加成为领袖小队的医官有10万年之久，救护车对大黄蜂全身的神经回路分布了若指掌。

救护车的动作并不快，可是老医官的输出管尺寸实在是傲人，随着油箱与接口内的压敏电阻被不断挤压、撑大，大黄蜂开始不受控制地流出清洁液。他像个幼生体般哀戚地哭着，无论怎样抓挠救护车的机体对方也不会停止在他全身的敏感带释放电流刺激。

〖对不起救护车，我错了……唔……〗

救护车给了他一个霸道的深吻，每一下挺入都又重又准地蹂躏着大黄蜂的各处敏感点。刚刚蜕变的小处机胡乱伸手去抓一切触手可得的东西，口腔里被搅得一塌糊涂，无法吞咽的电解液顺着嘴角流成了一滩。如果救护车低头看看他的前挡板，会发现那里已经被无法释放的输出管顶得变形了。

自战争爆发后，救护车已有几万年没享受过对接的欢愉了，和平与年轻的岁月一起被埋葬在记忆模块的深处。重新拉满引擎的感觉让他仿佛回到了作为军校生荒淫无度的日子。他死死扣着大黄蜂的胯部，加速在油箱里冲刺。

“救护车！老救……慢点……”大黄蜂在颠簸中抓住医官的小臂，内置系统开始出现花屏，那是过载的前兆。次级能量液压力表在最右端疯狂跳动，濒临崩溃的内屏上渐渐出现了变形齿轮的连接信号。前挡板打开窗口突然弹出，压迫已久的小管子从限制器中跳了出来，颤颤巍巍地喷射出次级能量液。

救护车盯着大黄蜂打开的前挡板，压力挥发的舒爽直接冲破负荷极值，他深埋进温暖的油箱中把它射得满满当当。

机动引擎渐次回复静息功率后，救护车从大黄蜂体内退了出来，带出大量浓稠的次级能量液。两次不间断的过载得让大黄蜂下线好一阵子了，救护车趁这段时间为他做了清理，并扫描全身检查刚才剧烈的对接是否撕裂了刚粘合的伤口。

没有。数据一切正常。这里的正常也包括变形齿轮。

初步猜测是对接的强电信号激活了变形齿轮的神经元，理论上合理，但这是救护车见到的第一例。

一场临床意外引发了另一场意外。医生从不相信奇迹，但他发自肺腑地感激普神让奇迹降临在今天。

【END】


End file.
